Cherub: Target
by Dartboy
Summary: James is on a low key mission and everything is going smoothly but what happens when he finds something of great importance, something that could cost 100s of people their lives, the lives of the people who are closet to him. Chap 6 UP! PLEASE REVIEW
1. Smalltime

**Cherub:Target**

**Chapter 1: Smalltime.**

The call came at 2am on Thursday morning, David was in the middle of a deep sleep and on the 5th ring he finally woke and picked up. " Hello?" he grumbled down the line. The reply he got was from he last person he excepted. " David? That you?", David was suddenly wide awake and his heart beating fast, that voice he hadn't heard in so long.

"Max? Oh my god, is that you Max" David held his breath while waiting for the reply.

"Yea Brother, its been a long time huh?"David let out a small gasp and tried to focus

"Max, where have you been? It's been 2 years! Where are you?

"I've been in hiding Dave and I need your help, I think it's time for a reunion"

"Max, What's up? Tell me something, anything"

"I'm coming home and I'm looking for one thing"

"What?

"Revenge"

London, December 2006

James was running to keep up with his mark, he had been to relaxed about this mission and lost focus and also nearly lost the mark.

James saw this as another small mission to put under his belt in between the big ones, the risk was low, his mission controller, Jason, wasn't even in town with him, he was still at campus in a nice warm room while James was out in the snow freezing, but James had to put that aside for now and get his head back in the game, even though in was small he didn't want a failed mission next to his name.

His mark was a slightly large male, balding, wearing a faded brown suit and holding an old, black briefcase and goes by the name of Ken Bold, looking up ahead he spotted him and slowed to a fast walk. Ken led him on walk for 8 blocks finally stopping at a office " P&J Insurance", James noted this down in this down in his notebook, He hated small missions because he got no fancy gear and had to note down everything himself, Jason was only there to record James progress or get information for him.

Ken was in the office for 20 minutes when he came out accompanied by a man in an Italian made suit, not that James knew that, all he knew was that they headed down the street into a small café. James took his chance, he J-walked across the road and tried the door, to his surprise it was open, he ran up the stairs 2 at a time and entered a small office complete with a desk, chair and computer, all four walls were bear and there were no personal items there at all but James wasn't interested at that, he made he was to the computer and starting downloading the files onto a flashdrive.

The Police knew that Ken Bold was in the internet fraud circle and wanted to know who his partner was and proof of it, that's where James came in, the police were low in spare men at the moment and didn't have time to have Ken followed then get a warrant to search the place and get the evidence, where as James could do all of it in a days work so there hopped on the team.

When James heard the _bing_ of the flashdrive he picked it up, checked for any signs of him ever being in the office then left, once outside he was confident that he went unnoticed and starting running back to the hotel. How wrong he was, a black SUV with tinted black window pulled out and start following James back to the hotel.

**Authors Note**

**My first fanfic, please review if you read, good or bad, I hope it wasn't to bad, hopefully I'll have the next chapter up soon and hopefully it will be longer, also im sorry about the spacing, im not sure if it looks right, Thanks :)**


	2. Surprise

**Cherub: Target**

**Chapter 2: Surprise**

James got back to the hotel, packed his bags, got all his gear together and left in a taxi. He'd have time on the train to have a look at the information on the flashdrive, plus he really wanted to get back to campus to see Kerry and the others, even though it had only been 2 days away, on a solo mission he tended to get lonely and missed the gang.

The taxi pulled up next to the station, James paid the driver and got his bags out of the boot. Normally he would have checked the area out first to make sure there were no threats before leaving the taxi but since this was a small mission, he didn't bother, if he had bothered he would have realized that the same black SUV that was at the Insurance Office and parked outside his hotel had followed him here but James paid no attention to this, he didn't even know about the SUV in the first place.

He just got his bags, walked to the ticket counter, got a ticket to a station 10kms from campus, Jason would be there to pick him up and that would be the end of another mission, all he had to do was put the information together into a case against Ken Bold for the police, basically make a detailed time line of the criminal events he was involved with.

James sat down in train with his feet on the chair next to him so no one would bother him by sitting next to him and got to work.

* * *

"The mark has just entered the station, he has no idea we've followed him" Said a man as he talked into the walkie talkie, he had a good view of the target from inside the black SUV parked outside the station.

"Good, keep it that way, once the train is moving move in on him and get the flashdrive back" Said a man on the other end of the walkie talkie. "Yes sir, is there anything else?"

"Yes, there is actually, how did he find his way to the office?"

"We believe he followed a Ken Bold"

"Ahhhh, this must be about the internet fraud Ken is involved with, amazing, using an agent for such a petty crime, normally they would be saving the world of terrorists"

"So you don't think they know about our secret plans sir?"

"No... no I'm sure they don't, if they did it would have been a bigger operation, more agents, not just a solo one, it's by pure luck they stumbled upon it but they will know about it if that drive gets back to the campus, stop him by any means necessary, Understood?"

"Understood clearly sir"

* * *

James was looking through the files on the flashdrive, he hadn't come anything of interest, maybe this guy wasn't a business partner and was just a friend but there was something that James found funny, he'd been looking for a while and had come across nothing to do with insurance, so he checked his notebook to make sure that it was an insurance company and there it was "P&J Insurance", weird.

James was just about to turn off the laptop for a break when he finally noticed something that would be worth the time he spent on this mission, he saw a folder at the bottom of the screen named: Top Secret: Ultra. "Bingo" laughed James, he'd been looking in the wrong place. As James open the folder he saw several other files, PM Blackmail, Gun Import, Training Camps . He started grinning at this, this guy was going away for a long time.

James started coping all the files connected with something illegal to a second flashdrive for the police when he saw a folder he had missed, he wiped the grin off his face and his heart skipped a few beats, the file was named "Cherub", James finally realized he was probably being stupid and the name didn't mean anything, it was probably a planned surprise for his wife or daughter or something like that, James double clicked the folder to open it and his worst fears were confirmed, inside there were satellite photos of the campus, profiles of agents and staff, maps stating the weak points of the campus and more.

James didn't know what to do, he was in a state of shock, finally he pulled himself together, he needed to find a way to see if this was all true, he double clicked the profile list and it came up with a huge database with all the profiles of agents and staff, he scanned the page and his heart dropped when he saw his own name. He clicked open his profile and knew at once that all the information was fact and not fiction, it even stated that Kerry was his girlfriend.

He exited out of the profile section and looked at the other folders and files when he came across a file titled : Mission Briefing, he double clicked it open.

_Mission Briefing_

_Cherub_

_What is Cherub:_

_Cherub is a branch of British Intelligence. Its agents are aged between 10 and 17 years. Cherubs are all orphans who have been taken out of care homes and trained to work undercover. They live on Cherub campus, a secret facility hidden in the English countryside._

_They use youths because even a master criminal doesn't suspect that the kid next door is a spy._

_Our part in this:_

_Countless times our plans have been foiled by Cherub, more than they probably know of, our main source of income, The Survivors, has had a huge dent put in it because of cherub, the money coming in has been cut it half, luckily we had money stashed else where so we have been able to stay afloat and regain some ground, we now have new sources of income._

_How did we find out about Cherub:_

_Mike Express, second in command of HelpEarth!, started dating an Ex-Cherub agent, she had been kicked out of Cherub for using drugs, with revenge set in her mind she spilled all she knew about Cherub to Mike, later on Mike started investigating this, the more he looked into it the more it become clearer, Kids aged between 10-17 had been involved at each of the foiled plans, Mike later when onto tell the first in command, this is how this mission has come about_

_Our Mission:_

_To many times have our plans been foiled by Cherub, if Cherub were out of the way we would have a greater success with our future plans also it would be nice to get revenge for our humiliation._

_We are planning to enter the Cherub campus when there guards are down._

_How:_

_Step 1_

_The campus has many entrance points, from the north, east, south and west. Getting in should not be a problem, we will have 8 teams of 20, 1 team will enter from each side to neutralize any threats before the second lot of teams come in to gather the information cherub has, that information could be very useful in future missions._

_Note: Cherub agents should not be a threat, even though they a trained agents, they are not exactly trained soldiers, they have had gun experience but we are sure they don't have live guns and ammo on site, our main concern is the MI5, MI6 and Army getting involved, meaning we will need to be in and out asap._

_Step 2:_

_We would like most Cherubs agents and staff to be keep alive for interrogation, use of children would be very useful in the future, all captures will be taken to various vehicles to be taken to secure locations for interrogation._

_Step 3:_

_Dispose of all extra Cherub agents and staff after interrogation, assess the information we have received and store in secure locations, clean up all evidence linking he Cherub Attack to us._

_When:_

_We are planned to enter the campus on the 25th of December when We think there defences would be at a minium, more information concerning your role in this mission will be sent out to you at a later date incase this briefing ends up in the wrong hands. You will hear from us soon. Good Luck._

James was stunned when he finished reading the briefing, the 25th was a week away. After what seemed a lifetime but was probably only 2 mins he started functioning again, suddenly he was alert and thinking straight, he grabbed his cellphone and rang Jason, after the 8th ring the answerphone kicked in, " Jason, if your there pick up, this is urgent, Jason this is life threatening, the campus is in danger, I repeat the campus is in danger, get even one out now or they will all die" James hung up and was trying to think of what to do, there must be something.

It was highly unlikely that after getting this information that he hadn't been followed so at the next stop he'd get off and hide a copy of the information then make his way back to campus, while copying all the cherub information onto the second flash drive he had an idea, he kicked himself for not thinking of it before, he grabbed his cellphone and dialled his sisters number, she picked up,

"Hey James, I thought you weren't allowed to make personal calls duri-" Suddenly she was cut off by James " Lauren, Shut up, this is urgent" , In the background James could hear Good Charlotte playing and Laurens friends laughing, " Guys shut up, this is important, all ears James", The laughing in the background stopped and so did Good Charlotte.

"Lauren, listen very carefully, you need to get everyone out of campus"

"What, are you serious, you must be joking"

"Lauren, Do it now!!!! your life is in danger"

"Haha James, im not falling for it, you can try it on some-"

"LAUREN!! Do It Now, I've found information about-" James never got to finish the sentence because at that moment he felt a hand on his shoulder, his phone was snatched out of his hand and thrown out the window. James turned to see 2 well built guys looming over him, the one with his hand on James' shoulder said " We wouldn't you telling everyone our secret plan now would we?"

* * *

**Authors Note**

**2nd chapter up, thanks for the reviews, i was surprised to get them, i thought no one would review for a while lol anyway this is a bit longer and i hope you like it :D:D:D, remember to review, good or bad, thanks**


	3. Cat and Mouse

**Cherub: Target**

**Chapter 3: Cat and Mouse**

As soon as the hand had grasped James' shoulder he knew he was in trouble, as James turned around he sized up the two men, the one who spoke had an Australian accent but that didn't mean much, they were both bigger than James and looked like they worked out a lot.

James had to think quickly, he had to get the information back to campus before the 25th, he knew there was a chance Lauren would raise the alarm but then she might not and he couldn't take that chance.

"Sorry mate, I think you've got the wrong guy" James went to walk past but the 2 men blocked him.

"Hey man, this is my stop, can you move" Even as James said it he knew there was no chance of them moving but they had already made a mistake, they had both moved to block him from going forward leaving the rear unguarded, James knew he would need every chance he got so he took this one with delight.

James through a punch aimed for the guys head, the man easily blocked it like James knew he would, with blocking the punch he had left his lower body exposed, he found that out the hard way as James let out a powerful kick between his legs, before the second man could react James had jabbed him in the throat, they both crumbled to the ground.

James turned and ran for the door as many passengers watched in amazement at what had just happened.

Once outside James had to asset the situation, he knew they knew he had the information so they must be from help earth, he also knew if they got the chance again they would kill him, if he got the information back to campus that would be there mission blown again by cherub.

But first things first, he knew he had to get as far away from here as possible to at least have a chance of getting back. James ran out of the station and onto the main road, where was a taxi when you needed one, he heard a racket behind him and saw the two guys appearing from the train angrily.

James took his chances and ran right, the street was empty except for an elderly couple walking on the side of the road to him, with the street being empty the guys had no problem spotting James when they came out of the station, when they saw him they instantly chased him, they saw him turn right at a intersection but when they got there and turned right there was no sign of him.

Once James had turned right he hopped over a fence into someone's garden, he hoped someone wasn't home. He saw that the garage door had been left open so he quickly rushed in before the guys reached the corner, once inside he had a good look around, he saw a workbench with tools messily left out, spare tires, can of fuel and a red Yamaha motorbike, he was thinking what he could use to get out when yet again he kicked himself for being so stupid, months ago he has just sat and passed his motorbike license test, he grinned as he look upon the bike, he had his way back to campus.

* * *

Back on campus, Laurens friends had turned Good Charlotte back on and were laughing. 

"Gosh, you gave us a fright Lauren, the tone of your voice was scary" said one of Laurens friends.

"God I could kill James sometimes, he's always trying to trick me into things"

"Why, what did he say?" asked another friend

"He tried to tell me I had to get everyone out of campus, something about finding some information"

"Information about what?"

"Don't know, he was cut off, he must thing I'm so stupid if he thought I'd fall for that"

"What happens if he was telling the truth?" Said Bethany, Laurens best friend.

Lauren had been thinking about that, James had never tried anything this big before and she thought that A) He would never do anything like that, something so serious and B) He would never do it while on a mission. Lauren gave Bethany a quizzed look " I don't know"

"Wouldn't it be better to be safe than sorry, we can talk to Meryl bout it"

"Good Plan, wanna do it now?"

"After this song, I love this one, I just wanna live..."

* * *

The guys from the train walked slowly down the road looking for James while making sure they weren't walking into a trap, this was a noisy street, music blearing out windows, kids playing in a yard, a motorbike being revved in a garage. This made it hard for the 2 guys so they took a side of the road each, while slowly making there way down there came an enormous crash, both guys turned to see a motorbike crash through a fence, the one closest got sprayed with pieces of haywire wood but the second guy was on the ball, with one movement he went down on one knee, take out his gun, remove the safety and fired. 

James was rattled from the crash through the fence and it didn't help when he heard a gunshot. He quickly balanced himself and roared down the road, by that time the second guy was back on his feet, now both were firing at him, James swore he could feel the bullets whizzing past.

One of the two guys was reloading and the second had one bullet left, he took careful aim and fired.

James was just going around the corner when he felt a sharp pain in his side, he looked down to see blood seeping out onto his white shirt, lucky he had been leaning to take the corner or he would have come off the bike, James found the shot itself hurt but was bearable, he found the wound a few minutes after the shot hurt like hell, he knew he'd have to do something if he wanted to make it back to campus, he was just happy the other two guys couldn't follow him.

The guy who had fired the shot stood looking pleased with himself, he smiled to his friend then to his pocket, he realized his phone was vibrating, he answered " Hello"

"Finally, I've called about 5 times, why didn't you answer?"

"We had a problem"

"And, is he taken care of?

"...No"

"WHAT!!, what the hell do I pay you for, a 16 year old slipped from you grasp" Shouted an outraged voice.

"He's wounded, I got a clear shot in his side"

"Least its something, where are you and where is he?"

"We are in a small village called Shackleton , the mark is heading north on a red Yamaha"

"God, You Are Useless, He Has A Bike Now !?, What town is north of you?"

"Toreston"

"Fine, I'll have 4 men there spread out waiting, is there any other way he could pass through without going through that village?"

"None at all, there's a single road through, river on one side and forest on the other, he won't take the forest"

"Why are you so sure?"

"It's the middle of winter, if he went through the forest he would be knee deep in snow"

"Of Course, To be sure he doesn't expose our plan early I'm moving in forward"

"Too when?"

"Tomorrow morning"

**Authors note: Hey guys, ive had alot of hits and alerts but no more reviews, please review if you read, i dont mind if its good or bad, even share some ideas if you want but anyway i hope you like the chapter:D:D:D see ya**


	4. Truth Be Told

**Cherub: Target**

**Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home**

A single man dressed in a black tux stood outside the mission control block, he had a small grin on his face.

He put his hands in his pocket and walked towards the door, pulled out a swipe card and entered the block, he went up the stairs to the 2nd floor and came out in hallway with multiple offices on each side, he quickly walked right down the hall knowing exactly where he was going, came to a door which read Jason King, he tried the handle and it opened, he walked straight to the phone before looking at the surroundings, he saw one unheard message, he played it and heard James shouting down the line.

He grinned even more as his finger pressed the delete button.

* * *

Lauren was sitting in front of Meryl, she had just told her what James had said and was waiting for a reply.

"So James rang you telling you that you needed to get everyone out of the campus and it was a matter of life and death" Replied Meryl

"Yes, Basically but he sounded really genuine about it"

"James has been known to play tricks before, remember when Rat and James tricked the London police into busting into Mr. Larges apartment in London because he was meant to be blowing up Big Ben"

"I know I know but I'm sure that James was serious about this, this is pretty big and he would know what would happen if it was a joke"

"Lauren, I just spoke to Jason, James' mission controller, he said James got the train back this morning and hasn't heard from him since and you know from basic training if something or anything goes wrong on a mission or you've found valuable information the first person to ring is your mission controller"

"I know but-"

"Lauren, James has played another trick but to keep you happy I'll ask for guards to be on high alert at all posts but now I have to go and sort out an little trouble maker called Jake, Goodbye Lauren"

As Meryl left the room Lauren was furious, James had made her look like a fool, she was a black shirt, she should have known better than to fall for James' tricks, he was going to pay next time she saw him.

* * *

James was in a gas stations restroom, James knew with a gunshot wound there was only one way to stop losing blood and that was to apply pressure at both ends of the wound, he knew if he didn't block one it would only increase the blood flow at the other end, James was in a huge amount of pain while doing this and he had limited time, while screaming he managed to block both holes with rolled up bits of his shirt and wrapped the rest tightly round his waist, I would last until he got back to campus.

He stepped out of the restroom and the cold hit him hard, he had forgotten it was winter when he ripped his top up but the thought of his friends kept him going, he hopped on the bike and kept on going.

James found out from a sign he passed that he was roughly 20 Kms from campus, this pushed him on.

He was passing through a village when he got a cold shiver down his back, he thought it was stupid but its better to be safe than sorry.

James hopped off his bike and wheeled it into the bush and waited for a minute , he was about to hop back out and dismiss it when he heard footsteps.

A large black man walked past him in basketball gear, James would have been fooled by the disguise if he hadn't seen the huge bulge he knew was a gun in the right pocket , James was very lucky, if he hadn't ducked away the guy would have seen and killed him. The man was standing with his back to the bush so James took his chance, he stood up and grabbed the guy around the neck, he knocked him out cold with a move he learn in advanced combat course, he hid the guy in the bush, took his shirt, phone and gun, stepped out with the bike when he heard a shout.

James looked down the road to see a man in a black suit raising a gun towards him. James took aim as well, his first two shoots missed but his third hit the guy in the knee cap and fourth and fifth in his left shoulder, he went down with a small cry. James ran while wheeling the bike to the man, James thought he'd fallen asleep at first until he released that the man had passed out with pain. James also took this mans gun and phone then went to hide back in the bushes.

He had to think about this seriously and plan his next steps. He spent 5 minutes thinking then picked up the phone, he needed to ring Lauren again and make sure she passed the warning on. He picked one of the phones and rang Lauren's number.

Lauren was still fuming about James, he always managed to get her with his tricks. After telling Bethany about her talk with Meryl and planning ways to get back at him she decided to go to her room and read the book assigned for English. She'd just arrived back at her room when her cellphone rang. She looked and saw it was a Blocked Number.

"Hello"

"Lauren it's James, where are y-"

"Don't you start that shit again, you just embarrassed me in front of Meryl, Why can't you just grow up"

"Lauren, I'm not trying to trick you, this is happening, I've just escaped 2 guys, knocked another out and serious wounded one more and to top it off I have a bullet stuck in my side"

"Don't get shitty with me and tell me your lies, your just full of crap James"

"Lauren, if you don't take me seriously, your going to blame yourself for years to come because of it, all your friends and family lives will be gone because of you"

"MY GOD JAMES, you are a cold, heartless pig, why should I believe you after everything you've put me through"

"LAUREN LISTEN TO ME, THIS IS-"

Lauren didn't hear the end of the sentence, all she heard was a round of bullets been fired down the other end of the line, suddenly she felt a huge ball in her stomach, James had been telling the turth, she knew that because the punishment for inappropriate use of firearms on a mission or on campus is no missions for 6 months and she knew James wouldn't risk it.

"Lauren can you her me"

"James, I'm so sorry I should have believed you"

"Never mind that, just raise a code red now, there attacking campus tonight, Campus is the target"

"Ok Ok I won't let you down"

"Lauren..."

"What?!"

"I Love you and no matter what happens I always will"

"James!, don't say that, nothing going to happen"

"Goodbye Lauren"

Just before he hanged up Lauren heard more gunshots and she started to panic, what should she do, who to go to. She snapped out of it after a minute and regained control, she instantly leaped up and ran out the door, down the hallway and was just about to exit the apartment building when a fist crashed straight into her face, he nearly went head over heels when she hit the floor, she even thought it was an accident, that was until she saw the guy standing over her, 6'7 easily, well build and looked like he could take on a full rugby team by himself, He gave Lauren a small grin and said to her.

" You won't be telling anyone about that convo you just had with your brother, will you dear"

* * *

James put his head up and saw 1 guy in a khaki uniform reloading his gun, James took one shot at the guys chest but missed and hit his ankle, he was still happy with the shoot because instead of killing him, he just immobilised him.

James leaped on his bike and shot out of the bush like a cat on fire, he still felt uneasy and knew he wanted to get to campus, even though he had told Lauren he still wanted to know for sure they knew and make sure they were all safe.

He was hoping for a qite trip back, behind him on the road were 2 cars and in front were 4, he was overtaking the 4 cars when he heard the roar of a motorbike coming up behind him, he chanced a look and saw a person dressed in full leather holding a pistol, so much for the quiet trip back.

**Authors Note: Sorry for the long break, first few weeks of school have been crazy but i finally got time to write this down, hope you like it and please review, good or bad i don't mind but please review.**


	5. Showtime

**Cherub: Target**

**Chapter 5:Showtime**

James was speeding down the country road like his life depended on it and in this case, it did.

He was running out of ideas and his energy was getting low, he knew he was roughly 10 miles off campus but wasn't sure on what to do,and to make matters worse, he started feeling bullets fly past his ear.

He turn to see his pursuer close behind him, gaining on him every second.

James was feeling the effect of the blood loss and was getting tired, fast and he still needed yet another plan.

He still had 6 bullets left in the gun he picked up, he pulled it out, took aim which was harder done than said while driving, the first 3 missed and he nearly crashed while not looking, the cars in front and behind all hit there brakes at the same time leaving James and his pursuer to battle it out alone.

James took another go at the bike but missed twice again, he knew he couldn't afford to miss again when he was stuck by an idea.

He sped round a corner and slammed on the breaks, this was risky in case of oncoming traffic but luckily there was none, when the pursuer came round the corner James took careful aim and shot out his tyre.

He swayed straight into the bush and instantly broke both arms and a leg.

James who was happy with himself jumped on the bike and continued to Campus.

It would be at least 20 minutes till he got there but at least he was now alone.

* * *

Lauren now had a throbbing headache and a guy twice her size and strength above her, as she stood up she nearly fell back over but she managed to keep her balance, the guy laughed at this.

"Lauren Adams, My name is Zak and today you will meet your maker" Zak let a small grin out with this line, he loved using lines from movies in real life.

"Well I won't be going down without a fight dork" With this Lauren stepped forward and unleashed a roundhouse kick and was caught off guard when Zak caught her foot, he lifted her off the ground, spun her around then through her ,with what seemed like no effort at all, into the wall.

Lauren crumbled into a small heap on the ground, Zak looked out the glass door to see about a hundred teens playing in the sunlight, if they only knew that a fellow cherub agent just a few metres away was in grave danger.

Lauren once again rose to her feet and raised her guard, this time she would wait for him to move.

Zak began moving side to side mocking her.

"Why don't you save me time by submitting, it would be better for both of us ya know"

"All you did was catch me off guard, it won't happen again"

But it did happen again, with amazing speed Zak pinned Lauren up against the wall and punched her twice in the kidney.

"Now, I'm going to kill you, there will be no blood and no evidence you were ever killed, I will hide your body and by the time they realize your gone, it will be too late, we're attacking tomorrow so don't worry, your death would be the only one and remember, theres nothing you can do to stop me"

Laurens face was ghostly white, still gasping for breath from the gabs to the kidney, she was nearing to defeat, it her eyes there was no hope left for her.

"You won't win, we are to smart and skilled for you"

Zak grinned, stepped back and pulled out a gun, he loaded the gun as Lauren fell to her knees, He aimed the gun to Laurens head.

"Looks like there will be blood, sorry about that"

Lauren squeezed her eyes shut and waited for the impact when she heard a huge crack, she opened her eyes to see Zak on the ground with blood gushing out his nose and Bruce in a karate stance above him, daring him to move, Lauren forgot her injuries and ran to the gun which was lying on the ground.

She picked it up and aimed it to Zak's chest.

"Lauren! What the hell is happening here, who is this guy!?

"Bruce, Thank god your here, I thought I was going to die"

"Lauren, tell me what happened"

"Bruce, theres no time, I have to see Zara, keep him there and I'll find someone to come and help you, ok"

"Lauren, tell me someth-"

"BRUCE, I HAVE TO GO, JUST DON'T LET HIM GO OK"

"Okok just remember to tell me later"

"Yeah, whatever" With that Lauren bolted out the door, across the field and into the main building, she was running down the hall when she came across Kerry.

"Hey, whats the rush Lauren?

"Kerry, Bruce needs you in the apartment block"

"What?"

"Go and help Bruce now, its a matter of life and death"

"Lauren, fill me in"

"NO, GO NOW KERRY"

Kerry didn't even turn back, she saw the seriousness in her eyes and knew Bruce needed her help but couldn't help but wondering what was up.

Lauren was glad she didn't ask more and jogged the rest of the way to Zara's office, she walked into the office and saw Zara's secretary.

"Excuse me young lady, you cant walk in there, she's busy at the moment"

"Watch me"

Lauren burst straight into Zara's office and nearly died of a heart attack, Zara had a her hands tied behind her back, her feet tied and tears in her eyes, beside her were 1 female and 1 male holding a M4 each aimed at her head. There was an deadly silence.

Zara was the one to break it.

"RUN LAUREN, RUN NOW, WARN EVERYONE"

Lauren didn't looked back.

* * *

David, 2 hours earlier had been reunited with his brother,Max. Most people would think brothers who hadn't seen each other in years would have so much to talk about, their family,where they had been and what they had been up too, but there was only one thing on David and Max's mind, Revenge.

"Its all gone down hill, I told those two goons not to underestimate him, all this planning could be for nothing" Max said gravely

"Do not worry Max, we will not fail, we've come to far and remember Cherub are not always successful, their not perfect"

"I know I know, but to succeed will need to change our plan"

"How so"

"I'm moving all movements forward, I'm taking no chances with this"

"Moving forward to when"

"Two Hours from now"

"Good God, are you sure?

"Yes, if James gets back to Campus with that information, we may as well kill our soldiers by ourselves"

"Of course but remember -"

At that moment Max's cellphone began to ring and he answered it on the 1st ring.

"Max speaking"

"Max, its Jake from the Zara mission"

"Yes, whats your status?

"We were, er, we were interrupted"

"Yes, and did you dispose of them"

"Well, they got away"

"Even though you have totally screwed up and this could cost us the mission, its ok, just go find them and kill them, the time is near but do it discreet, draw no attention"

"Yes sir but theres one more thing"

"God, what is it now"

"The person who interrupted us was..."

"Was whom"

"The girl"

Max's mouth dropped open, could this be happening.

"Sir.."

"What girl is it"

"The targets sister, I think her name is -"

"LAUREN, YOU FOOLS, HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN, FIND HER AND KILL HER"

* * *

**Authors Note: Hey, thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like this chapter, I wasnt so sure about putting this up as i didnt feel to good about it, its a bit boring but next chapter will be better,longer and totally awesome PS someone dies next chap, keep reviewing, thanks :)**


	6. Revenge

**Cherub: Target**

**Chapter 6: Revenge **

Lauren ran the full length of the corridor, turned right at the end and was greeted by the sunset and the empty grounds of campus. She felt her heart drop as she realized that everyone was at the dinner hall, she heard crashes behind her so with a split seconds thought she decided to go straight to the main hall where she would find help.

She ran flat tack when she heard the glass shatter behind her and fear filled her when she heard bullets fly past her, she took a risk and glanced back, she saw two trained men kneeling with their guns raised.

She instantly dived behind a dustbin and a few seconds later felt the thuds of bullets smashing against the dustbin, panic rose up through her, she was cornered and had nowhere to go, sooner or later they where going to pop around the side of the dustbin and say a quick hello to her.

She glanced back to see now that there were 6 men instead of 2, she knew it would take a miracle for her to escape this alive and thats when her day started getting a little better.

She turned to see Mr. Pike taking aim on one knee opposite the men.

* * *

Mr. Pike had had his feet up on the desk while reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee when his computer started to beep, at first he thought an email had arrived until he moved his mouse and saw the motion sensor grid appear, on the grid there was a flashing light indicating that the north wall behind the education block had had a breach. 

"Bloody rabbits" muttered Mr. Pike, he nearly didn't check the cameras but thought better of it, if it was a breach and he did nothing, lives could be at risk.

As he looked at the TV screen his mouth open, he had trained for this day but never thought it would come, he sat staring at the screen as four men stepped through a hole in the fence, once they were out of the cameras view he leaped to his feet and rushed through the door to the training instructors lounge where he found Norman Large sleeping on the couch.

"NORMAN, WAKE UP"

"EH...EH... Whats going on, I was only resting my eyes George" Norman said sheepishly as he stood up

"Norman, We have a code red Level 5"

After he was demoted Norman had let his fitness and creditability down but that didn't show now, he snapped to attention and ran to the gun cupboard and took out two M16 rifles and passed one to

George.

"What section is the breach?" Asked Norman as he looked over the CCTV screen

"North boarder line, section 4-5-9"

"We have another problem, George, Lauren Adams is under fire"

"WHAT!, SECTION ?"

"24-443, Near the Dustbins"

"I'm on it, now you go straight to the fence line and turn on level 5 sensors, then to the food hall to alert the campus, I'll raise the alarm to the army, navy and air force from Zara's office after I help Lauren, also ask all black shirts to prepare the evacuation process to the nuclear bunker"

"On it" With that Norman was off and so was George

He kicked the door open and sprinted across the field and around the corner where he saw Lauren hiding behind a couple of dustbins taking on fire.

Instantly he went down to one knee, took aim and fired.

He took out the first four guys without trouble, the fifth took aim and barely missed George, George took the chance and killed him instantly, the last guy had trouble with his gun and this allowed time for George to take aim but there was a problem, his mag had run out and he didn't have a spare, by the time he found this out the last guy had George lined up down his barrel.

George thought his time was up, he was certain of his death until he saw the solider lower his gun and a look of horror pass his eyes, he then fell to his side and stopped moving. George slowly moved towards the soldier when he saw Lauren stand and sprint out of sight, as he rounded the corner he saw Lauren hugging a rough,bloody and well beaten James.

James stood there hugging Lauren while holding a smoking gun.

* * *

James had no trouble the rest of the way, heck he was scared because of it but that went away when he drove through the gates of campus. 

He hopped off his bike and ran inside the front office where Ann, the office clerk, was sitting.

"Oh My GOD, James what has happened"

"Ann, ring Zara and raise the alarm for an evacuation"

"James let me patch you up first"

"Theres no time, Ann do they have a gun kept in this office?"

"Yes but I can't give it to you"

"For god sake Ann, people are going to die, give me the gun"

"James, You need to tell me what hap-"

"NOW ANN OR THEIR LIVES WILL BE ON YOUR HEAD"

"Ok, ok Ill get it" She went to the safe and opened it and pulled out a brand new socom.

"Here you go James, now I need you to sign right her-"

But before she could finish was back outside and on his bike.

James sped round the corners going straight for the dinner hall, going faster and faster he rounded one of the last corners to find 4 bodies, dead or alive he didn't know, laying face down, next were two men, one was shot down but the second was taking aim.

James looked to see who he was taking aim on and saw that it was Mr. Pike, he also saw that Mr. Pike had run out of bullets and was a sitting duck.

James instantly raised his socom and fired at the last soldiers back, hopefully through the heart. James was lucky as the soldier went down with 1 shot, he went to walk over to Mr. Pike when Lauren jumped out from behind the dustbins, she sprinted towards James and bear hugged him.

"James, I'm so so sorry, I should have believed you" Lauren had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"It's ok, it doesn't matter" James saw Mr. Pike walking towards him

"Mr. Pike we need to raise a Code Red"

"I know, you two go straight to the dinner hall and alert them, I'm going straight to Zara's office"

"Mr. Pike, they have her, They just followed me here after I went to her office, she was all tied up and crying"

Mr. Pike swore loudly and looked from James to Lauren.

"Lauren come with me, James you go to the dinner hall and evacuate everyone to the nuclear bunker, all black shirts are to report to the Instructors Cabin, Have you got that"

"Yea, I'm on it, don't worry"

James hopped on his bike and just as he was about to speed off Mr. Pike called out to him

" Hey James"

"Yea?

"Good Luck and take care"

"See you when this is all over, love you Lauren"

The dinner hall was bustling with happiness and joy, everyone was on top of the moon and chatting.

Jame's gang was sitting and the normal when Jackie, a red shirt came over to there table.

"Hey Kerry" She said in a strong French accent

"Hey Jackie, Whats up"

"I was wondering if you have seen Lauren today, she didn't turn up to tutor me in English"

"I've been looking for her too, she played a prank on me earlier and it gave me a heart attack"

"If you see her can you tell her I'm looking for her"

"Sure thing"

"Aha, what prank did she pull on you Kerry" Asked Rat, eager to find out what his girlfriend had been up too.

"She told me that Bruce was in great danger, She totally fooled me, I thought he was dieing"

"So how is he?

"Don't know, went to the place she told me he was and he wasn't there"

Rat had a puzzled look on his face when he heard that.

"What is it Rat?

"I haven't seen Bruce all day"

At that moment James decided to stumbled through the double doors, silence suddenly filled the hall because of the state he was in, he stumbled forward and nearly face planted , if Kyle hadn't caught him he would have.

Mr. Luke, a senior teacher stood up.

"James Adams, What is the meaning of this, walking in here, cut, bruised, bloody and holding a gun"

A few students gasped as they hadn't seen the gun until Mr. Luke had mentioned it.

"Mr. Luke... Everyone, this is a Code Red, Everyone is to move to the nuclear bunker immediately, There is a attack which is about to begin in 30 minutes, the campus is the target"

The hall sat gob smacked staring at James they all broke out talking, calling across the hall, a few red shirts starting crying.

"Silence...Silence... SILENCE!! James, do you know the result of your lies, what could happen to you for spreading these lies, you could be kicked out of campus so think very carefully of your next words"

"WHAT!! THIS IS SERIOUS, EVERYONE GET TO THE BUNKER NOW, THERE ARE TRAINED TERRORISTS ARRIVING HERE IN 30 MINUTES, YOU THINK I CUT MYSELF UP, SHOT MYSELF AND GAVE MYSELF ALL THESE BRUISES FOR A JOKE"

Silence again filled the hall.

" JAMES ADAMS, I WILL NOT BE SPOKEN TO THAT WAY, I WILL SEE TO IT WHEN ZARA GETS BACK THAT YOU ARE INSTANTLY REMOVED FROM CAMPUS"

James was fluming, he risked his life to save these people and when he gets here they don't believe him

"OLD MAN, DON'T YOU GET IT, THERE WON'T BE A CAMPUS, EVERYONE WHO BELIEVES ME COME WITH ME NOW, ALL BLACK SHIRTS REPORT TO THE INSTRUSTORS CABIN"

James was surprised when over three-quarters of the people in the hall stood to follow him but yet again Mr. Luke had something to say

"SIT DOWN, JAMES IS A LAIR, THERE IS NO TERRORIST THEART"

At that moment Zak kicked open the door with Bruce in a chock hold and a gun pressed against his head. He had a large gash on his forehead, a tooth missing and blood all over his shirt and arms

"HELLO EVERYBODY" Jeered Zak

James dived behind a table and took aim

"Ahhhhhhh Adams. James Adams. You weren't meant to make it back alive but thanks to your teacher here it doesn't matter, you are all going to die, And if any of you move I will kill Mr. Norris here instantly"

Mr. Luke didn't take the warning as a threat, he took his gun out of his hostler and aimed for Zak.

Zak moved the gun from Bruce's head towards Mr. Luke, Zak fired two shots which both hit him in the head then moved the gun back to Bruce's head.

"Everyone say goodbye to Brucey here and a big Thank you to Mr. Luke"

Bruce went mental, thrashing around and spinning, he screamed at the top his lungs and tears streamed down his face mixing with the blood on his cheeks.

Nearly all the girls in the room started crying at this scene and the boys all rose to there feet ready to attack.

"Any last words Brucey"

Struggling as hard as he could he called out to James

"James...JAMES"

"I'm here Bruce, What is it"

"KILL HIM NOW, KILL HIM"

Shock filled Zak's eye and he squeezed the trigger.

After that everything went to slow motion, blood painted the walls and Bruce's body took years to fall, all the girls at once screamed while the boys looked on in horror, James was the only to react, he took his socom and avenged his dead friend, he let loose all the bullets in mag upon Zak's chest.

Zak smiled and fell to his knees and he mouthed two words that made Jame's heart stop "Too Late"

* * *

**Authors Note:Man that took a while, sorry for that life has been crazy lately, I really hope you liked it and please please review on this I nearly binned the whole story but keep going for the guys who like this and I really hope this chapter. Till next time**


End file.
